


This Was Not In The Plans

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Team Runaway AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Kakashi Hatake, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi hasn't been feeling well lately, but he's not ready for the news Rin has for him when she does a check up.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Team Runaway AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	This Was Not In The Plans

Kakashi stared down at the food in front of him, debating between forcing himself to eat it in an attempt to not insult the man who had just gone through the trouble of making it, or pushing it over to Rin to finish for him. 

It was a difficult choice.

He didn't want to be rude, and he was actually quite hungry. The problem was that everytime he smelled the Ramen, his stomach would do a flip and his chest would compress as if he was about to throw up. 

It was a terrible feeling. 

He hated it. 

He hadn't eaten in hours because of his stomach. No matter what he made or ordered, it was never right. It always made him feel nauseous.

"You alright?" He glanced over at Rin to see a concerned look on her face "you haven't touched your ramen at all."

"Not as hungry as i thought," he whispered, sighing when his empty stomach growled in protest. "I mean…"

"You haven't eaten all day," he'd ask her how exactly she knew that, but he had no

doubt that she had been watching his eating habits the entire time they had been training and hanging out. "What's wrong? Are you on a diet cuz you got a little bit of a stomach now?"

"Rin!" He wrapped his arms around his stomach to block it from view. Why was she always so determined to remind him that he was gaining weight?

"It's not a bad thing Kakashi," she smiled at him "you're still as fit as ever. Your body just decided to keep a bit more fat than usual."

He narrowed his eyes. Now she was just being rude. 

"You're so dramatic," she announced with a roll of her eyes, reaching out and pushing the bowl of Ramen closer to him "go on, eat. You need food."

Turning his attention back towards the Ramen, Kakashi sighed in defeat. It was either eat or have Rin drag him to the hospital for a full check up.

Eating sounded less painful. 

He reached up and removed his mask from his face carefully, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else in the small shop. They always stared, no matter how many times they had seen his face. 

As soon as the smell hit his unmasked nose, Kakashi's stomach turned upside down. It was the only warning he got before his chest started to tighten, forcing him to vacate his seat and find the nearest trash bin.

He barely made it before the burning feeling of stomach acid making its way up his throat took over as he vomited. 

"Well, that looked fun," he glared up at Rin from his spot over the trash bin. "You know what this means right?"

The only response he could give was a defeated groan. He really hated the hospital.

* * *

  
  


Sitting on the hospital bed he had been shoved onto by Rin, Kakashi hummed to himself in a poor attempt to cover up how anxious this entire scenario was making it. He really hated being in the hospital, but fighting with Rin on it would have simply ended with her dragging him there by force.

At least following her willingly was less embarrassing. His Anbu Guards wouldn’t be able to gossip about how their leader had been manhandled all the way to the hospital.

The door to his room slid open, admitting Rin back into the small space where she had left Kakashi waiting for answers.

He did not like the look of utter glee on her face.

“It’s a virus isn’t it?” He frowned, certain that Rin was about to tell him he couldn’t do any more missions himself for a few weeks “how long am i benched for? 1 week? 2?”

“Oh, Kakashi,” the smile on her face only grew, which was terrifying in his opinion “you’re going to be benched for a lot longer than a few weeks.”

That was bad.

That was really really bad.

“How long, exactly?” He narrowed his eyes. He was already restricted on missions as is. It’s not like the Head of Anbu could go out on just any mission he wanted. 

The thought of not being able to go out on any mission for an undetermined amount of time was horrible. He was likely to die of boredom.

“Oh I'd say about…” She examined something on her clipboard “8-12 months give or take.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long his brain had stopped functioning for, but the next thing he remembered was Rin standing directly in front of him trying to catch his attention.

“Kakashi,” she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to try and get him to focus on her “Kakashi come back to me here.”

“Please explain,” he wheezed, finding it ridiculously hard to breath all of a sudden. “In detail.”

“There’s...not much detail needed,” Rin offered “actually, i’d prefer it if we didn’t. I don’t want to have those mental images…”

“Rin!” 

She smiled back at him. "Relax, Kakashi," she said softly "you can't go on missions because you can't use Chakra. It would be detrimental to the baby's health."

This was a joke.

It had to be a joke. A sick, stupid joke that she was playing on him. There was no other explanation. He was on birth control, they used protection. He had taken all the precautions needed to ensure…

"You can't tell Gai," He insisted "promise me you won't tell Gai."

"One of us is going to have to tell Gai," She argued "you can't just keep this a secret."

"If we tell Gai he is never going to let me live it down," he protested "i will never hear the end of this."

"So what, you just pop out a kid randomly and let it be a surprise?" He hadn't thought about that. "You know, for a genius you can be really stupid sometimes, Kakashi." 

"Rin come on," he pleaded, and oh boy did he hate that he had just done that "at least...at least don't tell him yet. Let me figure this out." 

Rin narrowed her eyes “If you don’t tell him after a week, I will.” She warned.

A week wasn’t a lot of time to figure things out, but it was better than nothing. “I will tell him before the end of the week,” he promised. “I just need to figure some things out. Like how the hell i’m going to tell him”

They had talked about kids in the past, of course they had. Gai had always wanted kids and was excited to have them, but Kakashi was certain he’d make a terrible dad. With his past and the way he handles things, there was no way he would be a good parent. Gai had resolved himself to just adopting Lee and sharing him with Rin, not wanting to push Kakashi into something he wasn’t ready for.

Now it seemed like Kakashi had no choice. Pregnancy hadn’t ever been something he wanted, but the idea of being put under so that he could get his tubes tied had seemed even less enjoyable. 

There was the option of not going through with the pregnancy, but something deep down inside of him said that he would hate himself even more if he went that route. 

One thing was certain. Gai wasn’t going to have access to any of his hoodies for however long Kakashi had to deal with this shit. The small stomach he had grown over the last few weeks had annoyed him more than enough. Knowing that it was only going to get bigger terrified him. He needed the biggest, baggiest clothing he could find and since Gai was about 2 times his side due to all his muscles, his clothing would have to do. 

“Hey,” Rin’s clipboard came down on top of his head, pulling his attention back into reality “Stop over thinking it. You’re just going to stress yourself out more.”

“Right,” He lowered his eyes. This was going to be a long week. 


End file.
